The present invention relates to radio communications, and more particularly to radio communications methods in a cellular or similar wireless communication system between a base station transmitter/receiver (transceiver) and a plurality of remote user terminals, in particular for radio communication in a changing environment.
In such communication systems it is desirable to use directional antenna systems such as smart antenna systems to increase the signal-to-noise ratio of the communications link and reduce interference. The use of smart antenna systems can also provide resistance to multipath and fading.
A smart antenna system includes an array of antenna elements and a mechanism to determine the smart antenna processing strategy to increase the signal-to-noise ratio and/or reduce interference. A smart antenna system may be a “switched beam” system that includes a beamformer forming several fixed beams and a mechanism for combining one or more of the beams. A smart antenna system may alternately be an adaptive antenna array system that includes a smart antenna processing strategy determining mechanism that can achieve an infinitely variable antenna radiation pattern that can be adapted according to the processing strategy for the particular receiving or transmitting situation.
Smart antenna systems may be used for communication on the uplink (from a user terminal to a base station) or on the downlink (from a base station to a user terminal) or on both phases of communication.
Smart antenna systems may also permit spatial division multiple access (“SDMA”). With SDMA, more than one user terminal of a base station may communicate with the base station on the same “conventional” channel, that is, the same frequency and time channel (for an FDMA and TDMA system) or code channel (for a CDMA system), so long as the co-channel user terminals are spatially separated. In such a case, the smart antenna system provides for more than one “spatial channel” within the same conventional channel.
The transmission RF and interference environments can be relatively rapidly changing in a cellular system. In a packetized system, these environments may significantly change between sequential packet transmissions. Consider, for example, a cellular system that includes a base station that has a smart antenna system and one or more remote user terminals. In a rapidly changing environment, the determining of the appropriate smart antenna processing strategy needs to be adaptive to an uplink signal received from the mobile user during a time interval closely corresponding to the transmission period. Such adaption typically uses a radio signal from the user terminal to the base station, with the smart antenna processing strategy determined using such a received signal.
There is a need in the art for adapting to a rapidly changing RF and interference environment.
Polling
Consider a cellular system that includes several base stations, each having a set of one or more user terminals. It is known in the art how to determine the smart antenna processing strategy for a smart antenna system of a particular base station to achieve interference mitigation from co-channel user terminals that may be transmitting signals in the same channel but to other base stations. Such interference mitigation may be achieved by receiving radio signals at the particular base station from the interfering co-channel user terminals and distinguishing the desired signal from the interfering signals.
The particular base station may not be able to mitigate interference from other base stations' user terminals on the uplink, or mitigate towards other base stations' user terminals on the downlink. The particular base station may not have an adequate radio-frequency link to the other user terminals or may not have information on how to poll the other base stations' user terminals.
Initiating Communication
When initiating communication with a remote user terminal, the remote user terminal may be logged off the system or may be in an “idle” state in which no communication is taking place or has taken place relatively recently between the base station and the user terminal, or in which communication takes place at a relatively slow rate with substantial silent periods.
Initiating communication between a base station and a user terminal that may be in an idle state can be relatively difficult. The location of a user terminal may be unknown because, for example, it is mobile. Furthermore, interference patterns may be rapidly varying, so that even if the location is known, there may be considerable interference present that may reduce the likelihood of successful reception of the initiating (e.g., paging) message by the base station. Furthermore, the channel for paging may be heavily used by user terminals of other base stations. In such cases, the interference to the desired/intended user terminal may be considerable.
It is often desirable to page the user terminal on a conventional channel that may be heavily used on different spatial channels by other remote terminals of the same base station. In such a case, the interference to the user terminal may also be considerable.
Sending a paging message to page a user terminal is typically ideally carried in some manner that increases the likelihood that a user terminal at an unknown and possibly changing location in an environment with rapidly varying interference will successfully receive such paging (and other control signals) from its associated base station.